1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heliostat for use in sunlight concentration systems to utilize sunlight as energy source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The effect of carbon dioxide to the global environment is a serious problem. The contemporary society's system relying on petroleum energy is an issue to be solved by every country. In this context, solar energy has received attention as clean energy with no effect on the environment. To utilize sunlight as energy source, it is required to efficiently concentrate sunlight for conversion into thermal energy and convert the thermal energy to electricity. Heliostats are used for the purpose. Each heliostat has a large concave mirror. A number of such heliostats are disposed around a concentration portion. The heliostats' concave mirrors are adjusted in orientation to constantly reflect and focus sunlight to a fixed concentration portion.